The Trifecta Of Trouble
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: The stories of the three Potter kids and their adventurous lives. Part Three- Albus tries to cheer his sister up with a basket full of candy.
1. Tricky

Managing to take a drop of Harry Potter was going to be extremely tricky, considering he was the boy who lived, and all.

But they weren't the nephews of Fred and George Weasley for nothing.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Albus whispered to his brother.

"Come on, Al," said James, "the fact that you think it's a bad idea is why we're doing this,"

James slowly entered his father's study slowly and walked towards the desk, very quietly, with Al creeping right behind him.

"Crouch down," he told Al, and then stepped on his shoulders to reach up to the drawer of the extremely tall drawer.

Tall, so that they couldn't reach it.

Yeah, like that would work!

"You were right, this is going to be tricky," James told his brother, when a voice interrupted them.

"And explaining would be even more tricky," said the angry looking redhead from the door.


	2. Tears Won't Help

_**A/n- This is something I've been through, and trust me, it sucks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-If I own Harry Potter, then pigs fly.**_

 _ **Tears Won't Help.**_

She swore she wouldn't cry, no matter how hard she had to try, she wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't ruin her brother's day by her sulky behaviour.

Lily Luna looked around Kings Cross Station and thought of all the times she'd been here before. The eight year old girl remembered seeing Teddy, Victoire, Dominique off and wishing that time would fly and waited for the day it would be her trunk on the train.

But now she wished she could go back, wished she could dial back the wheels of time.

Because then, she'd gotten to go home with her crazy brothers and play with them till they couldn't play anymore. She wouldn't get to do this today, at least not with both of her brothers. James looked crazy with excitement, but what he couldn't see, what no one could see, was that Lily Luna Potter wasn't being sad and sulky because she didn't get to go.

No, she wasn't happy because after today she wouldn't get to see her brother for the next two months.

Her stupid, idiotic, adorable, crazy over protective elder brother.

She didn't know what she'd do without him, didn't know who she would prank the world with.

But, as he looked at her with a grin on his face and a little fear in his eyes, she smiled because she knew her tears won't help.


	3. Basket Full Of Candy

_**Summary- Albus tries to cheer his little sister up!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Nope!**_

 _ **Basket Full Of Candy**_

Lily Potter was completely badass, of course she was; she was his sister, after all.

But she couldn't really hide her emotions.

Albus knew that she wasn't okay; he knew that James leaving had affected her more than anyone knew. They had played a lot more pranks on him that he and James had ever played on Lily or he and Lily on James.

He knew that Lily would always see James as the more approachable one, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be Lily's partner in crime.

But he knew that whenever Lily was feeling down, she would come to him. He wouldn't be the one beating guys up when they hurt her; James and Rose would be the ones doing that.

Albus would be the one holding her as she cried.

So, it didn't matter that he couldn't be her partner in crime, because he was her best friend and she would always be his.

And best friends didn't sit by and watched when their best friends were sad.

Come to think of it, though, neither did older brothers.

Which was why, he'd spent the last three hours, making a basket full of candy by hand.

He'd used everything he'd learned about decorating in his ten years, and made the basket as handsome as he could.

It now sat on Lily's bed, while he hid behind the door and they both waited her arrival.

The door creaked, and his eight year old sister walked in and switched the lights on.

Her face brightened as she saw the basket, and turned to smile hugely at him.

She opened at basket and tried the first candy, and Al tried to control his laughter as her expression turned to horror as she realised it was the Furry Fireworks that popped in mouths and fired the tongue up.

He might be her best friend, who wanted to comfort her, but he was also her older brother who wanted payback for the itching powder she'd put in his clothes yesterday.


End file.
